


Pathways and Maybes

by clutzycricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universes and possibilities, as suggested by my long-suffering followers on tumblr. Such as merrow!Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moony won’t budge from the edge of the lake, front paws in the water and looking almost excited.

James is guarding the parameter, Peter clinging in rat form to as a spare pair of eyes. Sirius is waiting carefully in case he needs to drag his friend away, in case someone looks out into the lake and sees them. (Though this spot would be mostly hidden by willow trees this time of year.)

There is a gentle splash, and his ears pick up, spotting a moving spot that resolves itself into a pretty girl about their age, curls soaking and plastered to her bare shoulders.

Fuck. This was exactly what Remus had always been so worried about, though he’d probably not included skinny dippers in his list of potential bystanders.

Then he saw the glitter of water on the webbing between her fingers, and allowed himself to relax.

"You really should come down some time," the mermaid said, sounding wry and annoyed at once. “It’s a bit chilly up here, and I always look like a drowned… what was it again?"

Moony looked… happy, and Sirius remembered nervously that Remus had taken to spending time by the lake, walking alone. 

"Merrows leave the nest for a year at eighteen," the girl continued, “which for me is about a month after you leave, and I’ll be able to see you then, but we’ll have to plan something afterwards." She bit her lip, pulling herself up and revealing what looked like an old corset, embroidery faded and fraying, and a slender grey and blue tail. Judging by his canine eyes, her hair was either very red or dark grey. “If you want to, that is."

Moony nudged her shoulder, responding to her tone. 

"We’ll sort it out somehow," the girl said, “though it made be a Proserpine bargain in the end." She scratched Moony behind the ears like he was… well, Padfoot, not a werewolf.

Though the tail probably was enough to qualify as not human for him. Or some sort of magic was at play.

Sirius settled down and started waiting for answers.


	2. Prompt Fic: After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt  
> au: remus is still alive and not with tonks, sansa attended hogwarts a year above harry. After the battle of hogwarts, they both realize the other is the one thing they cannot live without.

Possibly the whole mess started because Sansa wanted someone sane to talk to. Not that her housemates weren’t lovely, and Dragonstone certainly wasn’t small, but between Rhaenys’ habit of speaking in languages no one understood and refusal to take a job in the magical world, Renly and Loras’ nocturnal hours and refusal to lock doors, Brienne’s complicated thing with Jaime Lannister, and Sarella’s habit of making things explode, she could use  _quiet_.

She’d been the healer in charge of his case, and he hadn’t minded her occasional silences and lapses into grief. (Father, Mother, Aegon, Robb, and none of her family had been untouched.) He’d had his own, of course, which was part of it.

After he’d been discharged, they had met by chance three months later. He looked a bit better, less like a strong wind would blow him over. The Leaky Cauldron had been overfull, and Sansa offered to share her otherwise empty booth. It had become a habit over the last few months.

It was quiet, still, but compared to the press and craziness of life, that was lovely. They’d discussed some of the continuing problems that were cropping up- she’d mentioned her worries about Stannis Baratheon as the new head of the DMLE. Remus- it was very odd, calling a former professor by his given name, though it slowly grew more normal- countered with the fact that he was one of the few not suspected of collaboration with Voldemort, and his strict adherence to the law.

"Yes, well, just because someone isn’t a Death Eater doesn’t make them a good person," Sansa said sharply, remembering Renly’s carefully cheery-snarky remarks about his brother and Jon’s look of annoyance and unease throughout the war. 

Remus blinked, shaking his head. “Do you know, someone… a friend said something very like that once." He gave a rueful chuckle. “Though the woman in question was Delores Umbridge, so perhaps not the best example."

"Maege Mormont should get the job," Sansa said firmly. “At least for a while. She’s fair, and knows which laws should be struck and which should be put in." She was also an old friend of the Starks, and her mother had trusted her family with Rickon’s safety in the end.

"Maege Mormont is a career auror, not a bureaucrat," Remus pointed out, looking a bit amused. “Though I do admit that the process of fixing the mess Riddle made of the legal system would be faster."

Sansa grinned wickedly, remembering something Sarella had men tioned. “Supposedly Oberyn Martell is about to but his name forth."

Remus choked on his drink. " _What?_ That would be… _"_ He laughed for a while. “Oh, I want to see how that would turn out. Almost as bad as Padfoot, most likely. Or Moody."

"Or Arya," Sansa winced. Her sister was… angry, prone to lashing out. Bran was quieter about it, but she worried about his dark moods still. Not to mention Rickon, who started Hogwarts in a few years. 

"More trouble?" he asked kindly.

"Apparently she nearly killed someone," Sansa scowled into her tea. “Considering the names he was calling our mother, I can’t really blame her for being angry…"

"But she goes too far?" Remus suggested.

Sansa nodded dismally. “It’s been getting worse- Jon’s wonderful with her, but he lives in Diagon Alley, and sending her away during the holidays…" She shook her head. “I’ll find a way. How is everything going for you?"

Remus sighed. “Well enough. McGonagall asked if I wanted the Defense position."

Sansa grinned at that. “Brilliant! You are good at it- probably the best of the previous… oh, decade at least."

"There is the matter of the concessions to the Board," Remus pointed out, looking faintly pink about the edges. He was far too unused to compliments. “And public opinion. There needs to be a source for the Wolfsbane potion, for example, and very few who can do it…"

"I’ll do it," Sansa said quickly. “I did get an O on my NEWTs, and Ashara Dayne insisted I learn how to do it. Margaery’s family grows most of the botanical ingredients, and the Tyrells who were in Hogwarts thought you should have stayed, so they’ll be willing to provide them." She tilted her head. “As for public opinion, between Order work and the simple fact that you were the only professor in the last seven or eight years not connected to the Death Eaters, or… Lockhart, really, it can be swung around." 

The rest of the meal had a tinge of hope to the conversation, and both parties feeling considerable better at the end.


End file.
